Between Hell and Hope
by Kurenai LeStrange
Summary: On the night of the baseball game, when James begins the hunt, what is he really after? Does it actually have something to do with Bella Swann, or is mask for the real threat. What will the repercussions be & will the Cullen's be the same? Mpreg warning!
1. Chapter 1

**_Between Hell and Hope_**

**_By: Kurenai LeStrange_**

_**Twilight: Jasper/James, Jasper/Alice**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con/Comfort**_

_**On the night of the baseball game, when James begins the hunt, what is he really after? Does it actually have something to do with Bella Swann, or is there a masked threat. What are the repercussions and will the Cullen's be the same? **_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE :Glisten**

Glistening in the early morning's light, like diamond dust sparkling, his porcelain skin twinkling in the sun's reflective warm embrace. Jasper (Whitlock) Hale rests in the early morning's light like a lazy housecat sunning itself on a spring day. He is lying against a tree, next to the little spring beside the Cullen Estate, on the first sunny day in months. Though the estate isn't within the city limits, it suffers the same as Forks, seeing sunshine only a few times a month.

Jasper revels in days like today where he can lie about out in the open and sleep undisturbed, surrounded by the beauty of nature and all its miracles. Mainly because he didn't have to remain hidden from prying eyes, from either Humans or Vampires. He has not been well in the last few weeks and has been keeping it hidden. Carlisle would never let him hear the end of it, if he truly saw how much weight he had lost. He would be on bed rest again, instantly. He loves knowing his _'family' _had to go to class and to work and that he,_ 'was out of the country studying abroad for a few months.'_

It makes him chuckle out loud. _'Abroad…ha!_'

Carlisle felt it was out of necessity, but Jasper didn't mind being stuck a home a bit. When he approached him about leaving school for a while, the idea thrilled him. Having been stuck in high school for the last several decades, it has been like a nightmare he would never wake from. It was hard enough trying not to 'eat' his fellow classmates, but now he could barely stomach their scent. After Carlisle figured out his 'condition' they both knew, it was going to be hard to keep it a secret very long amongst the household members, and on his thin frame, a child would be hard to hide even from the humans. He remembers the day Alice found out.

_He had been so sick over the last few months; he had only made a few classes and had lost twenty-three pounds and on his languid frame, a loss of that magnitude made him look gaunt. So gaunt in fact, Alice cried about it every night when she thinks he's fallen asleep. Though he himself had no idea what was wrong, other than the uncontrollable sickness that had staked it's claim upon him._

_They never really discussed the situation until he was much sicker than ever before, he felt as though he were dying , clinging to the toilet, hoping he would finally die or that the nausea would just suddenly disappear. It was Jasper's fifth offering to the porcelain Gods that day. He had been trying to hide it from Alice, but who was he kidding, she knew his future. There was no way to hide it._

_His stomach was empty, there was nothing left and yet he was heaving with such force, his ribs felt as though they were collapsing. After fifteen minutes, he reached up shakily to flush the toilet. There's a knock at the door. He tries to speak…nothing. He clears his throat._

"_Just a minute."_

_The moment the words passed his lips, he knew his voice sounded as terrible as he truly felt. 'Dammit.'_

_The doorknob began to turn and so he rushes to stand to his feet just as Alice walks in. Big mistake._

"_Jasper?"_

_Turning to face her, he topples forward, passing out from weakness. There is a loud crash as Jasper falls into the glass pane of the decorative corner table, slicing his head open. Alice rushes in taking him in her embrace._

"_Jasper!"_

_He opens his eyes stunned for a moment, looking up at her, his hand protectively guarding his stomach. Blinking, he tries to regulate the static in his head. The darkness swallowing his vision again._

TBC…

* * *

**A Little Note From Moi:**

Hey guys!

Well this is my first Twilight request finally posted! But I'm only posting this teaser portion because I want to see what kind of response it will get. So you guys, will be the one to decide the fate of this story. Should I continue on or should I leave it be? You decide and let me know in your reviews! The more reviews this gets the better the odds for this story… Thanks for reading and I get the next chapter up after you guys send your responses.

Love always,

**Nai-chan xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2: Starving

_**Between Hell and Hope**_

_**By: Kurenai LeStrange**_

_**Twilight: Jasper/James, Jasper/Alice**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con/Comfort**_

_**Disclaimer: I hold no right for 'Twilight' or any of the characters, I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment! –xo**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Starving**_

"_Jasper?"_

_Turning to face her, he topples forward, passing out from weakness. There is a loud crash as Jasper falls into the glass pane of the decorative corner table, slicing his head open. Alice rushes in taking him in her embrace._

"_Jasper!"_

_He opens his eyes stunned for a moment, looking up at her, his hand protectively guarding his stomach. Blinking, he tries to regulate the static in his head. The darkness swallowing his vision again._

Jasper awakens to a cool sensation on his forehead, which is throbbing as though it is about to split in half.

"_Ugh… Damn."_

Looking around, he tries to piece together what happened. He was now in the guest room, but he wasn't he in the bathroom?

'…_What was I doing in the bathroom?'_

Alice walked into the bedroom, as Jasper attempts to sit up, his head swimming.

He burped quietly, bringing with it a familiar taste bubbling up from his stomach. He rests his hand on the tiny swell_._

"_Ack.."_

'_I was ill…'_

"_I was so worried about you!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Alice's voice. He looks at her mildly confused, as she sits next to him on the bed, flipping the warmish rag over to the cool side, on his forehead_._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, when one sees the love of their life, faint, taking a header into a plate glass table, one does tend to worry."_

He smiles genuinely at her; she's always been a great nurse.

"_I think you should talk to Carlisle, you've been ill for weeks. We haven't mentioned you have been skipping a lot of classes to camp out in the second floor restroom for most of the day But the teachers are starting to notice."_

Jasper grimaces at the thought of talking to Carlisle about his health. He really didn't feel it necessary to bring up his health, especially since he knows the question,_ 'around what time did all this start?' _would come up in conversation. He didn't want to relive that night.

"_No, I'm fine Alice, really."_

"_Jasper, you've never hidden anything from me before, what aren't you telling me?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything, shit!" _

Jasper tucks an arm behind him forcing himself into a sitting position. He nearly blacked out his head swimming from the blow it received earlier. He fell back toward the pillow, Alice catching him in her lap.

"_That's it, I'm taking you to Carlisle! Jasper, you know as well as I do there is something wrong."_

She says grasping his arm, preparing to help him up and drag him to the study where Carlisle relaxed after work.

"_I'm not a kid, Alice! I said leave me alone!"_

Jasper stops to notice he is screaming in Alice's face and her eyes had filled with tears. She looked as though he had struck her, he looks down to notice his hand was stuck in a shoving motion.

'_Did I just shove her?'_

His eyes grew wide in horror, he curled into himself Alice watches him slowly fall apart. His body begins to shudder,

"_What has he done to me? What have I become?"_

He weeps aloud, holding himself. Alice looks on in shock. He has never seen this level of emotion come from Jasper and they had been in some terrible situations together. She looks down upon him: his cheeks flushed, as big fat crocodile tears roll down his emaciated cheeks. He lay there curled up in a ball, the same two questions on loop.

"_What has he done to me? What have I become?"_

Suddenly Jasper is scrambling to his feet from the bed trying to get to the bathroom in the hall he and Emmett shared. He had barely cleared the bed when he landed on his knees covering his mouth with his hand_._

'_He's gonna be sick.'_

She rushes over to him scooping him up as Carlisle rushes to the door.

"_Hey what's all the commotion in here?"_

Carlisle watches as Alice helps the shirtless skeletal frame of Jasper scramble toward the bathroom from the floor. He walks across the hall in to see Jasper spill the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Carlisle rushes to them, landing at their sides wrapping a strong arm around Jasper's bony ribs. Carlisle chokes back the startled cry he almost let slip when he realized how quickly Jasper has wasted away.

'_How did I not notice, when he is right here in front of me?'_

Jasper's answer to his thought was a violent wretch that sent a shockwave through his whole body. Carlisle instructs Alice to throw him a cool washcloth. After a few minutes Jasper was all but asleep in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle shifted uncomfortably with the weight of the young man in his arms not to mention the fact his legs had gone numb from sitting in such a compromising position for so long.

He cleared his throat, trying to stave off the pain of knowing Jasper was having such a hard time getting over the fact he had lost his fight to James. Jasper's boney arms had wrapped around Carlisle as if he were begging for protection or consolation. Carlisle knew he had to approach the subject of Jasper's weight; he looked the sleeping boy over carefully.

Jasper's pale skin seemed even paler that usual and his ribs jutted out painfully. Carlisle could feel each vertebrae trailing down his back as he rubbed Jasper's comfortingly. Though Jasper seemed relaxed in his arms, he watched the wince pass through Jaspers' facial features as he reacts to Carlisle's mixture of fury and trepidation as he felt the protruding backbone under his palm.

Carlisle sighs, knowing the boy can't even rest without discomfort. Alice looks on with apprehension, her concern etched into her features. She looks up, startled by the sound rupturing the silence; Edward was standing in door looking them over…

"_Carlisle, we need to talk."_

"_Not right now Edward, I'm busy at the moment."_

"_But, "_

"_No."_

Edward looks down upon Jasper's Crumpled form and Alice's tear stained face. He glares, and then turns on his heel, to stomp away.

"_Fine."_

Carlisle sighs, as he looks over to Alice, reaching out he wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

"_Don't worry Al. We'll get him back on his feet again."_

He gathers Jasper's frail form in his arms and pushes his self to his feet. Alice follows quietly as they take walk silently to the spare room and he lays him out on the bed. His ribs protruding in such a manner Carlisle felt his stomach turn.

He looks up to Alice who is staring down upon him.

"_How long has he been starving himself Alice? You know this makes him a threat to your classmates. He's the only one who has ever had a prob-…"_

"_He's not starving himself Carlisle. He's been very sick."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that? He's a Vampire Alice. He does not get sick. This could be deadly!"_

"_He didn't want you to know. That's why we were fighting. I'm sorry. He'll have to tell you-"_

Out of nowhere, Rosalie knocked on the door, startling everyone in the room.

"_Carlisle. Emmett found something we think you need to see."_

Alice gasps aloud when she sees Rosalie hold up the tape. Carlisle nods firmly as he pulls a blanket up tucking it around Jasper's fragile form. Alice pleads with Rosalie, but her cries fall on deaf ears.

"_Rosalie… please. Don't."_

Rosalie glared at her then turns on one heel and storms from the room. Emmett just looks at Alice and shrugged his shoulders, everyone knew once Rosalie made up her mind there was no stopping her. She walks straight into the living area and puts the tape adapter into the VCR and presses play.

TBC…

* * *

A Note from Moi:

Aww… Poor Jasper, just can't catch a break. Hopefully some good will happen sooner than later for him…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review to find out what happens next!

Hehehehe.

Love Always,

Nai-chan!

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3: Desperation

**_Between Hell and Hope_**

**_By: Kurenai LeStrange_**

_Twilight: Jasper/James, Jasper/Alice_

_Rated: M_

_Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con/Comfort_

_Disclaimer: I hold no right for 'Twilight' or any of the characters, I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment! –xo_

**_***WARNING: This chapter is going to be more graphic than most. Just so all of you know ahead of time. So if you have a weak stomach or don't want to know what happened on that fated night with James, DO NOT PROCEED. That is all.***_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Desperation_**

* * *

Alice gasps aloud when she sees Rosalie hold up the tape. Carlisle nods firmly as he pulls a blanket up tucking it around Jasper's fragile form. Alice pleads with Rosalie, but her cries fall on deaf ears.

"_Rosalie… please. Don't."_

Rosalie glared at her then turned on one heel and storms from the room. Emmett looks at Alice & shrugs his shoulders walking from the room. He knew as well as anyone did, once Rosalie made up her mind there was no stopping her. He follows his curiosity peaked by the small tape. She walks straight into the living area putting the tape adapter into the VCR & presses play.

Alice is torn between leaving Jasper's side when he needs her the most or protecting their family from his darkest secret to date. She looks down upon him, his frame frail from sickness & stress. He had gone to such great measures to hide the truth about what happened between him & James; he would die knowing the truth could have been prevented. She brushes a kiss across his fevered forehead then rushes from the room.

As she rounds the corner she slows trying to not look desperate. Her family was seated on the couches in front of the big screen. Each carried his or her own look of horror frozen onto each of their faces, silent tears falling from unblinking eyes.

She sees their reaction, before she can say anything she looks to the screen,

**Jasper was sitting on his knees, blood pouring from a gash in his head. He looked dazed with tears pouring down his cheeks, his shirt torn from his chest hanging limply around his chiseled waist.**

**His voice hoarse, slightly broken,**

**"**_**I can't fight you and you know this. Why? Why am I linked to you?"**_

"_**I don't know pretty boy but ain't submission grand? It's something you don't do very well, now is it? Must burn you up, knowing that kid has more pull with the old man than you."**_

"_**What are ya talking about?"**_

**Jasper pushes himself to his feet, his stance unsteady due to the blow to his head. The camera angle wobbles a bit, as James rushes up upon him grabbing him by his throat pushing him a few feet backwards into the basement wall by his throat.**

"_**You know exactly what I'm talking about goldilocks. That shovel-faced, mousy brown twit has more run of this place than you could ever dream of & he's half the vampire you are."**_

**James removes his death grip on Jasper's throat & caresses his cheek gently then placed a firm grip in his hair. Jasper turns his face away quickly trying to struggle free from his grasp. James slides his hand down to his throat again this time digging his nails into the tender pale flesh of Jasper's shoulder causing him to grunt in pain. The droplets of blood turn into pools as James zooms in on his shoulder, then he rips his nails down Jasper's chest leaving behind it trails of crimson carnage the flesh left to hang in strips, the deep gashes pooling then over-flowing with pouring blood. Jasper cries out James cutting the camera back to his face as he strikes him knocking him to the floor. When he pans back, Jasper's lip is bloodied he is facing the opposite direction on his knees, his eyes burning with shame. Shoving his fingertips into the bloodied gashes, James lifts Jasper from the floor, the blood running as Jasper hisses then cries out in pain. Something he hasn't done since his maker had last tormented him.**

"_**Guess I better be more careful, I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours."**_

Covering her mouth with her hand, Alice chokes back a scream at the sound of Jasper's cry, no one responds for they are all as horrified as she. Rosalie's mouth drops open, she wants to speak to respond somehow to her brothers' pain. Not even the physical pain, but he pain he feels in his heart knowing he can't fight back. Jasper was a powerful empath, but when he shares an empathetic link with someone he is completely helpless. So far there had only been two he had ever come across who could fully control him; Marie the woman who made and tormented him and Alice, the woman who married him and loves him. Now there is James, the man who tortured him and who knows what else.

Alice knew she needed to stop the tape soon before they found out the truth but she is frozen in terror, she can't even budge.

"_**You really can't fight me, can you empath? That's too bad I was really hoping for more of a challenge."**_

**Jasper closes his eyes; he couldn't look his opponent in the face. Especially when he knew he was no challenge. He was weak. As long as either of them was alive, he would always lose to James.**

**James hooked his claws back into Jasper's newly injured shoulder, to lead him back toward the stairs. Jasper wouldn't budge.**

"_**Move it, pretty boy. I suggest I don't have to say it again, I'd hate to have to hurt you… worse."**_

**Jasper grit his teeth & snarled at his tormenter.**

"_**Fuck off. I'll fight you as much as I can."**_

**James saw the new found fire in his eyes, he smiled breathing in the stench of the seraphs blood emanating through the air, just what he had been waiting for.**

"_**Finally, you're going to make this fun for me."**_

**James squeezed with the strength of Emmett, until he heard the pop of Jasper's shoulder as it slid from its socket. Sending flares of pain up Jasper's shoulder & down his arm as it fell limply to his side. He bites back the scream, the pain so intense he can see the spots indicating he is about to pass out. His knees buckle; his weight drops to the floor where he lands like a sheet of crumpled paper at James' feet. James adjusts the camera then sits it on a shelf next to the stairs. He wants there to be a show, all he could think of was how better it would be without the extra weight of the camera. With both hands free now, he grabs Jasper by the hair dragging him toward the stairwell. Slapping Jaspers face,**

"_**You better not pass out on me goldilocks."**_

**Jasper was thrashing around, his arm dragging helplessly behind him.**

"_**Stop it, let go of me."**_

"_**Since you won't walk, I'll just have to drag you."**_

**James throws him against the stairwell, smashing the bottom portion of the banister. Jasper gasped loudly as his ribs crack when the wood gives way, now he's really fighting to stay conscious. The coppery taste of metal fills his mouth; he spits the foul liquid out, shaking his head as though he were fighting consciousness. James sneers as he throws the limp body to the floor in front of the stairs. He leaves the frame for a moment, there is shuffle of things the frame things were being knocked over and broken.**

**James re-enters the frame knife in hand, snarl spread across his pale lips.**

"_**Now let's have some real fun, shall we pretty boy?"**_

**Jasper pushes himself onto his knees, trying to shake off the waves of vertigo and unconsciousness that kept washing over him. He looks up seeing the knife; he was kicking himself for bringing it down with him,**

'_**Why the fuck would I give him a weapon to use against me, damn I'm stupid. I knew I couldn't fight him…'**_

The TV room was silent, everyone's eyes glued to the screen as James steps toward Jasper, knife in hand.

**Jasper knew what was coming he could feel the sexual intent emanating from James. He had to get away. He couldn't live through that again, it's happened too many times before. The emotions flowing through him were too many to contain, James was blasted with the emotional response, nearly knocking him to his knees. Jasper is dropped from his grasp. James hasn't felt many of those emotions for such a long time. **

******_Fear. Shame. Guilt. Sadness. Shame. Guilt. Fear. Shame. Fear. Guilt._**

"_**Stop it. Stop it. You whining little bitch."**_

**Jasper just looks up from his knees on the floor, his sweat drenched blonde curls fall limply in front of his eyes. James screams striking him in the face full force with his fist. Blood pouring from Jasper's mouth. Jasper reaches for the knife and takes aim at his chest. Just as James turned Jasper missed his chest and struck his arm. James hissed at the sting. Locking eyes with Jaspers, he twisted his fingers through Jasper's hair jerking his head back roughly.**

"_**I'm going to enjoy this goldilocks."**_

**James growled as he pulled Jasper to the stairs, throwing him down onto his hands and knees. James pulled some zip ties from his pocket and used them to shackle Jasper's hands to the railing so he couldn't get loose. **

"_**I wouldn't recommend struggling, but if do just know you're only adding to the overall experience. It really makes it more enjoyable. Well, for me at least." **_

**James taunted him as he unzipped his pants. Jasper turned spitting blood in his face. James cocked his head to the side, **

"_**Oh, you know just the way I like it, whore."**_

**Jasper was struggling in his bonds, **

"_**No! I won't let you do this…"**_** James cut him off,**

"_**I don't remember asking."**_

**_TBC…_**

* * *

**OOOOOoooohhhhh! A little cliffie for all my loyal readers. **

Thanks all of you for your outcry to save this story!

It's hard being a writer sometimes. When you feel the readers aren't very interested in what you're doing you begin to lose interest as well. Your feedback is important to give not just to me but ALL your favorite authors here on. Take a few seconds and show them some love, they will appreciate you for it!

It gives us the boost of confidence in our storytelling ability. Not only that but it lets us know you are interested in our projects, we don't just write for endless hours, creating this realm for ourselves. We do it for you guys as well, your comments and all your feedback is the wind beneath this writers wings! I know I love, love, love, hearing from you! Thank you for continued support. I am truly sorry I can't often update, my life has been incredibly chaotic for the last year. I hope all of you are well!

To many more chapters to come,

**Nai xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Is Out

**_Between Hell and Hope_**

**_By: Kurenai LeStrange_**

_Twilight: Jasper/James, Jasper/Alice_

_Rated: M_

**_Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con/Comfort_**

_Disclaimer: I hold no rights for 'Twilight' or any of the characters, I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment! –xo_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Secret Is Out**

* * *

_Jasper just looks up from his knees on the floor, his sweat drenched blonde curls fall limply in front of his eyes. James screams striking him in the face full force with his fist. Blood pouring from Jasper's mouth, he reaches for the knife and takes aim at his chest. Just as James turned Jasper misses his chest & struck his arm. James hissed at the sting, touching the torn flesh lightly with his fingertips. Locking eyes with Jasper, he moves quickly grasping at him wildly. Jasper ducks, the exhaustion of the struggle setting in he stumbled, his body dropping to the floor. Intertwining his blood covered fingers through the weaker man's golden locks; James jerked his head back roughly to face him._

"_I'm really going to enjoy this Goldilocks."_

_James growled licking the side of his face, the smaller man screams in disgust. James drug Jasper toward stairs, Jasper struggling for his freedom still, swinging his fists wildly. Throwing him down onto his hands & knees at the base of the stairwell, Jasper lands with a sickening thud, his head crashing against the concrete floor. Everything went black for a moment. James pulled some zip ties from his pocket & used them to shackle Jasper's hands to the railing so he couldn't get loose. Slapping his face twice, Jasper awakens with a start. He screams when he realizes his hands are bound, pulling his body frantically trying to get away._

'_No, no, no, no, Nooooooo! This isn't happening again!'_

_His mind raced while he tries to free himself. James palmed his forehead, slamming his head against the railing. Blood running down his temple, he sneers at James, to show his spirit was not broken… yet._

"_I wouldn't recommend struggling, but if you do, just know you're only adding to the overall experience. It really makes it more enjoyable. Well, for me at least." _

_James taunted him as he unzipped his pants. Jasper turned spitting blood in his face. James cocked his head to the side, _

"_Oh, you know just the way I like it, whore."_

_Jasper struggled in his bonds, _

"_No! I won't let you do this…" James cut him off,_

"_I don't remember asking."_

_He said twirling a piece of Jasper's hair through his fingers. James reached for the knife, slashing the blade across his back four times. Jasper screamed, James laughs as the blood ran down the pale flesh before him, James then licking the blood from the blade._

"_By the way, did you know blood makes for an excellent lubricant?"_

_A look of terror crossed Jasper's features as James steps into the frame naked._

Alice knows at that moment she has to react. She ran to the VCR ejecting the tape, when the screen goes blank the vacant stares of her family look up to her. Her tears were flowing down her reddened cheeks, her mind racing & her tongue thick. She's at a total loss of words; segments from her vision that night keeps flashing before her minds eyes she shakes her head frantically tried to free herself from the guilty torment she has suffered daily since. She finally chokes out,

"This was & is still none of your business!"

Alice looks to Rosalie screaming,

"Are you happy now?!"

Rosalie just sat back, tears falling down her cheeks as glimpses of her own personal hell flash before her eyes. With her head in her hands, she weeps for the pain her brother has gone through & is still experiencing. She knows from personal experience the real pain & shame that he feels & that those memories will never fade away, so she cries not just for him but herself as well.

Alice rips the tape out of the player, nearly pulling the VCR into the floor. She looks to Emmett watching his large hulking form, sob into a blue cushion from the couch he is holding against his face. He looks up to her, the tears flowing down both their cheeks. He had helped Alice clean up the aftermath that's was Jasper's broken body; they had cleaned & bandaged his wounds together. He knew of Jasper's shame & yet tried to go about his days pretending nothing had happened as he watched Jasper fade into the background of their lives like a ghost.

Jasper, the small man with soft, androgynous features but a fierce warrior's heart was always painfully quiet. Emmett thought for a long while that Jasper disliked him because of his silence but learned quickly learned of his intense passion to protect his family. Jasper had protected Emmett on many of their hunts together; they soon became closer than brothers. Emmett knew Jasper had a terrifying dark side that could engulf him making his stronger than any of them, yet he fights to keep it at bay for those he loves. Though his fear of Jasper will always remain on the back-burner & though Jasper will always be smaller than he, Emmett felt responsible to protect him, knowing he doesn't need it. The one night he was needed to protect Jasper, he had failed him. He wasn't there when he needed him most, even after seeing Jasper's plea for help & Alice's cries to stay behind with him. Before he took off to help Edward that night he had to fight the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, uncertainty gnawing at him. He did not know of what was about to happen, but he felt that something was definitely going to yet, he did nothing.

Emmett looks up to see her face looking to his, he quickly looks away, feeling the guilt burning deep in his heart for revealing the truth Alice had taken such extreme measures to protect all them from. Most of all she did it to protect Jasper's honor & in one fail swoop he had ruined everything…

TBC...

* * *

Notes from the Author:

Ohhhh, another cliffie!

Finally writer's block seems to be lifting a wee bit. Lol.

Hi everyone! Well everything has been absolutely nuts in my life but I am soooo thankful for all of your patience! I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to get something up to tie in with next chapter I have been working on for a while! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please take a moment to reward my efforts and leave a review, tell me your favorite part of the chapter, I'm super curious!

-xoxo Nai


End file.
